


Thy Enemy is Thy Friend

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Modern Era, rival spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: A Modern Spy AU for the Harry Potter characters.Hermione and Severus are from rival spy agencies. What will happen when Severus catches Hermione outside one of their top secret locations? and what will happen when he realises she is working for the other side?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Thy Enemy is Thy Friend

When Hermione opened her eyes, it was to poor visibility; the sun had set. Despite not being able to see very far, the noise of something close by made her tense up. The first thing she did was reach down to her holster where her trusty sidearm was. It was gone. That was the weapon she relied upon. Her wand was long gone. She missed having it for her protection. With her wand she could do almost any spell known to wizard kind. Without it, she needed her sidearm. 

Hermione went from lying down to crouched and ready to defend herself at any moment. The movement made her sway and the pounding in her head noticeable. Reminding her of how she was out here in the middle of nowhere in the first place. She had gone on a mission to infiltrate the enemy spy agency and couldn’t remember if she had succeeded. Clearly, though, she was more injured than she thought. Had she been obliviated? Or did she just have a head injury. 

She had known the risks of trying to find and release one of her agents; Tonks. Being one of the higher ups at the Order agency made her one of the people to decide which missions were to go ahead or not. This one, she had said no to publicly due to the risks but she had attempted it anyway. Without letting anyone know and that was to be her downfall. 

The sound was getting closer now, the person was going to find her, and she hadn’t gotten far enough away from the Deatheater agency. It was bound to be one of their agents. Hopefully, not the Dark Lord, he was known to their agency as Death.

Hermione was swaying uncontrollably now and her balance was off, she tried her best to keep still but to no avail. Her foot slipped slightly resulting in her making a rookie mistake of crying out loud as she had to place both her palms on the ground. The noise alerting anyone nearby of her presence. 

“Who goes there?” came a distinctly male voice from directly behind her. The tone not a shout but a deadly whisper. It sent shivers down her spine. 

“Commander Granger,” came out of her mouth unbidden, like an unknown force was at work. If she didn’t know any better she would say that she had drunk Veritaserum. She was not in the habit of revealing her secrets like this.  


“Stupefy.” 

\-------------------------

The first thing Severus had done when he got back to the London headquarters of their network was to ask Narcissa if she had any information on a Commander Granger. Ravens had been sent, but her entire network had come up empty handed. Severus could tell that Narcissa was going mad trying to get, even, one piece of intel on the woman in his custody. 

Although, she didn’t know that, he played it off as mild curiosity on his side. He currently had a Commander Granger holed up at his place. She had been skulking about outside one of their warehouses. The Commander had been injured and was not in the possession of any weapons so he just wanted to get to the bottom of what was happening. 

Luckily, he had both Lucius and Narcissa on his side. It took little convincing for them to look into this person for him. He also had a position of power by the Dark Lord so they were only doing it to get on his good side so that he may put a word in for them but that suited him just fine. Making friends in this business was not advisable. 

After going back to his house, the woman whom he had saved from some of his other fellow Deatheater acquaintances was still lying prone in his home. He had no worries of her escaping as he had put up wards that were nigh on unbreakable. 

Now, he had to solve the enigma of who this person was, why they were spying on them and then he had to work out what to do with them.


End file.
